The Best Kinds of Games
by Shiroi1062
Summary: This will be a collection of PWP because I enjoy writing them and I KNOW you enjoy reading them. ;) You are welcome to add ideas into the collection. SasuNaruSasu (I don't really do whiney, overly submissive ukes- they are MEN dammit!)


**Author's Note: **As said in the summary, this will be a collection of PWP to keep my pervy readers happy while I post my real story (since I don't know the pairings in that one yet). This first one is called Mission and is only part one of two, requested by the lovely Hikaru'ttebayo. She wanted something set in the real Naruto world that is extremely sexy and by God, that is what she will get! More info in the AN at the bottom.

Enjoy!~

* * *

Mission

Naruto stood in the Hokage's office, staring out the window as the wind rustled the leaves of the trees located just outside. He counted the roofs he could see, and then he identified the paint color of each before his impatience got the best of him.

"Hey. Old hag." Receiving no reply, Naruto crossed his arms, tapped his foot, and frowned in annoyance. "Granny!"

Naruto's hands slamming on the desk had Tsunade's head shooting up from her alcohol induced nap, a tiny trail of drool at the corner of her mouth sliding down her chin.

"What the Hell do you want, brat?!" She shook a wobbly fist in his direction, causing Naruto to snort and push her arm away.

"You know damn well what." He gave her shoulder a nudge with his fist, keenly aware of what might happen if he was too forceful. "Get out of my seat. I have work to do."

She barked out a drunken laugh as she leaned back in the chair. "You? Do work? Since when?" Her cackling resumed, head thrown back mockingly.

Naruto sighed dramatically, a smile tugging at his lips. He made his way around the desk and stood there with his hands on his hips. "Seriously though. Scooch."

Tsunade waved a hand at him dismissively, laying her head back down on the polished wood, blond hair fanning out. "Nah. I was told to take over here at the office since you're urgently needed elsewhere. Go ask your advisor about the details." Just like that, her snoring resumed.

Shaking his head, Naruto made his way out the door and down the hall. Ten feet away and to his left, Naruto stopped at a door marked 'Nara' and knocked three times. After he heard the muffled reply of "come in" float through the opposite side of the door, Naruto made his way inside.

"Yo." Naruto bounded over to the polished hardwood desk, twirled out a chair, and sat with his arms resting on the back. "I hear you got some info for me."

Without glancing up- a bored look on his face as he scanned some papers- Shikamaru sighed and answered. "There have been some disappearances lately in an area you know well. At first it was just a disturbance but then people became curious. In they would go and then never come back." Naruto opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Shikamaru's lifted hand. "Before you say anything, you are being asked to check this out because you were requested. Also because," here the lanky man rubbed at his temples, "everyone else seems to be suddenly busy with something else or can't be found."

Naruto leaned back a little and crossed his arms, a thoughtful look on his face.

"What is it?"

The blond man snapped out of his silent musings and met the other's gaze. "Do you think it has anything to do with-? Nah, never mind." Naruto shook his head, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "Don't worry about it." He said at the quizzical look his advisor had given him and grinned. "Just hand me the papers and I'll be back before you know it."

Shikamaru merely clicked his tongue, reached into a drawer, and handed a scroll to Naruto. "I hope you mean it this time."

A chuckle rang across the room as the Hokage stood up from his seat, sending a wink to the man behind the desk before shutting the door behind him. The brown-haired man sighed once more, a muttered grievance leaving his lips.

As Naruto made his way out of the Hokage Tower-grabbing a ready-made pack for emergencies by the door- he deftly peeled open the scroll and scanned its contents. Eyes glued to the paper, the man is suddenly knocked to the ground as he collides with a familiar voice.

"Aw shit, I'm sorry Naruto." Said man lifts his head to meet brown eyes as they both grin at each other. "I didn't see you there."

Laughing, Naruto picks himself off the ground, patting the dirt away. "S' alright, I didn't see you either."

"What's that?" Kiba jerks his head at the unraveled scroll on the ground.

"Huh? Oh." Naruto follows the other man's gaze then crouches over the item and picks it up. "This."

A smirk. "Yeah, that."

"Got another mission. A case of the 'ol 'spirited away nonsense." A hand scratched at blond locks behind Naruto's head. "Not the best mission, but at least it's something."

Kiba laughed and slapped a hand across the orange-clad back. "I bet you they're just partying it up somewhere."

"Pfft, probably." Naruto laughed along with him as they continued walking.

"Want any help? I bet it would go by faster if you had Akamaru's nose with you."

"Nah, it shouldn't be too hard. Thanks though." Upon reaching the gate, Naruto turned toward his friend. "I'll see you in a couple of days alright?"

"Yeah, be careful. Send for me right away if you need any help. I mean it." The shaggy man flashed Naruto a grin, placing both hands behind his head.

Naruto smiled back at him. "Sure, sure." Shaking his golden head, he made a leap for the nearest tree. "See ya later, Kiba!"

"Good luck!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later, Naruto comes to a stop on tree branch slightly winded. Blue eyes aimed skyward, he observes the position of the sun slowly sinking below the horizon, musing silently.

"Well, now is a good a time as any to take a break." Naruto talks to himself as he stretches, bones popping slightly, before leaping to the ground below.

He takes in his surroundings; the trees, hard-packed dirt, and the occasional patch of grass. Satisfied with a personal checklist, Naruto drops his pack and begins to withdraw various items.

The sun is set by the time Naruto has all his things organized in his designated camping area. A little fire popping with a tiny pot of noodles boiling happily above it and a forest green sleeping bag laid out neatly. Skimming his eyes over the site, Naruto nods to himself once more before flopping down on his makeshift bed.

Waiting for the heart attack he calls food to be ready, the man takes in his surroundings, thinking to himself. After a few minutes of observing the glittering stars overhead, Naruto lifts himself off the floor to sit by the fire and poured out his meal in a little metal bowl. Slurping his meal, innocent thoughts of the village and fellow ninja take a complete one-eighty to one certain individual.

_I wonder what he's doing right now. _

Soft blond locks swayed as Naruto shook his head to try and clear his thoughts. Empty bowl in hand, he walked to the tiny stream to rinse it out. Reaching the campsite, he lazily shoved the now clean dinnerware back into his pack then settled back into the sleeping bag.

Despite the passing of several hours, Naruto was still tossing and turning in an attempt to get some sleep. Sighing, he turned is face toward the dying fire, the burning embers causing similar glowing eyes to flash in his mind. He groaned and rubbed at his eyes with his palms, which only caused the images to intensify. Exhaling shakily, the blond man gives up the fight and lets the mental bombardment overtake him.

"Fuck" He breathed out as he feels his body grow hot.

Throwing an arm over his eyes, Naruto lets the other hand wander around his tensing form. He palms his thinly clothed chest and brushes his fingers over a nipple. He shudders as he imagines pale hands instead of his own rolling the hardening nub between his fingers. Little bolts of pleasure run through him as he squeezes a little harder and runs a blunt nail over it. Face flushing; he begins to dip his hand lower, following the curves of his body. Down over the little mounds of muscle on his abdomen, the dip of his belly, and the sharp lines of his hips. Fire runs over the path his hand took as his imagination continues to egg him on.

Warm, sweaty fingers dip below his waistband to reach for the hot flesh between his legs. Face flushing in anticipation, Naruto wrapped his fingers over his hardened member. A pleasured sigh escaped his lips as images of dark eyes and whispering rosy lips flitted behind closed lids. As he stroked, his thumb ran over the head as his fingers rubbed just under it. His palm smeared the liquid leaking from slit when he let his hand slide along cock to cup his balls, squeezing and rolling them lightly.

The arm over his face slowly slid down, the fingers running over his cheeks as he made his way to his open, panting mouth. He sucked in his fingers, running a wet tongue over them as he imagined a paler hand fingering the slick muscle. Light groans were muffled as the hand below continued to stroke his sex, the dark pants slipping lower as he spread his legs.

Face flushed and eyes glazed, Naruto pulls glistening fingers from his mouth, a string of drool snapping. Heels digging into the blanked dirt, he lifted his body up to let the wet hand gain access to his hole. Biting his lip, Naruto pushed a slick finger inside and pumped shallowly. He groaned as he circled his finger inside to stretch and moisten the entrance. A bright red tongue darted out to lick dry lips as he pushed another finger inside, the pleasure spiking when the grip on his member tightened.

Little pants escaped him now as he pushed his fingers as deep as they could go, spreading and curling the digits. He remembered the first time he began playing with himself this way and chuckled to himself at the memory of his excited embarrassment. Now, he thought to himself as a third finger joined the first two, I can't get enough of it. Especially when a fantasy would not rid itself from his mind.

He bit back a moan as his perverted thoughts imagined something bigger than his fingers thrusting into him. Naruto's mouth was wide and panting with drool dripping from the corner as he arched his back into the sensations. The hand on his dick stroked mercilessly, his thumb pressing into the slit before sliding around the head. While one hand pumped up and down, the other had its digits knuckle deep in his ass. As a middle finger brushed his prostate, muscles convulsed around the invading fingers and Naruto let out a strangled gasp.

Erotic huffs of pleasure spilled from pink lips when the tempo of his hand increased around his cock and his fingers reached further with every harsh thrust. Feverish blue eyes rolled back as Naruto felt his impending orgasm approach. He curled his fingers tightly inside himself, the action causing a silent cry to fall from his lips as he came hard. The digits in his ass stilled while those around his dick spasmed wildly, milking it for all it was worth.

The rush of his release was slowly brought down as tan fingers slipped out of the stretched hole with a wet sound. Naruto lay there a moment, chest rising and falling as he regained his breath. He contemplated on simply falling asleep as he was but grimaced at the thought of the mess he made drying on his clothes.

Legs shaking slightly, he stood up, pulled on his pants, and made his way back to the stream where he rinsed his soiled hands and articles of clothing.

Back at camp in his thin bed, Naruto felt his eyes droop as he settled in for sleep. Face still lightly flushed, the sated blond drifted off into slumber, not taking notice of the presence a little distance away in the trees. Red eyes flashed in the darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know it's kind of short (originally it's A LOT longer- this particular scene wasn't even in the original idea) but I couldn't wait to put it up because I've been working on this forever and I really wanted to get it out. Hopefully you guys will like it enough to push for more and kick my butt into finishing it faster lol. Review? :)

I can't think of every chapter on my own, so if you have any requests please let me know! My own ideas will get progressively smuttier to the point that I think this will be deleted. :P

For those who are new to my writing and would like more smut, you are most welcome to read my first PWP, Unexpected Visitor. Happy reading! ;)


End file.
